


Kappa

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - a/b/o, Drama, M/M, Romance, Satire, did I mention SATIRE?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being an alpha comes with downsides, too. Especially if you're an alpha as powerful as Minseok.





	Kappa

**Author's Note:**

> written by: [Sugar_and_Salt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt)  
> note: This is one of the drabbles I wrote for our chatroom-based bi-weekly challenge. If you wanna see more drabbles, check out the parent collection ♥  
> The prompt was: "Sick of Losing Soulmates" - by Dodie Clark
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Minseok sighed. This meeting was so _boring_. Minseok didn't pay attention, he never did and didn't have to - but wouldn't it be nice if the topic at hand was at least slightly more interesting than widow's annuity?  
Minseok may have an open mind for new and foreign ideas, but an alpha caring about widow’s annuity? That was a bit too much, even for him.  
Normally, he'd just stare out of the window and wait until his job was done, but there was a big promotional poster on the skyscraper across the street and it reminded him of Tao. Sweet, majestic Tao, the beta model he had thought to be his soulmate. He _had_ been his soulmate, really - scents didn't lie. But just like all the others, Tao had one day claimed that it couldn't go on like this, that Minseok's presence was suffocating, that his pheromones made it too hard for him to concentrate on his job.  
  
Well, they both knew that this was going to happen eventually - because Minseok was not only an alpha, but a strong alpha with a rare set of genetics that caused his scent to be overwhelming to most alphas. Scientists were still busy researching this particular set of genes and had were eager to officially announce a fourth genetical type - the Kappas. But no, Minseok liked to think of himself as just another alpha, who coincidentally exuded stronger pheromones than others. No big deal. It certainly got him the easy job as an **Alpha**.  
Yes, his job description was called **Alpha**. He was usually invited to big, important business meetings or press conferences - any place where strong opinions collided and too many alphas were unconsciously creating tension and rivalry. Minseok's job was to just be there and therefore force the other alphas into submission, in order to create a good environment to actually get work done. It was a well-paid job, and easy on top of that.  
  
Minseok should be exceptionally happy, and yet he wasn't because all he ever wanted was a mate of his own. But no matter how strongly he felt the sparks, the pull, the scent... at the end of the day, all his mates had abandoned him, all leaving behind a gaping hole in his heart.  
There had been Chanyeol, the zookeeper who was allergic to fur... and his pheromones, as it had turned out.  
After that, it's been Sehun, an omega actor in the making. Unfortunately, Minseok's scent had driven him insane with the want to get impregnated, but he couldn't afford a child at this point in his career, and so he finally left Minseok, too.  
  
Just like alpha Luhan, who had felt too threatened by his presence to ignore it, gentle beta Junmyeon who was flatout intimidated and omega Jongin, whose body refused to relax around him, even after a year of dating. No matter their genes, all of them were chased off by Minseok's heady dominant scent. Just like Baekhyun and Jongdae, who decided to continue their relationship without Minseok.  
Just like Kris, the sexy dental assistant and the less pristine, but equally sexy garbageman Yixing.  
They had all left him.  
Being reminded of this hurt - why was fate so cruel to him? Whenever his inner wolf yowled 'Mate', Minseok couldn't help but feel this terrible spark of hope, despite everything. Why didn't his stupid wolf learn that there was no mate for him?  
Suddenly, a hand was placed over his, stopping him from tapping his pen against the desk (when had he started doing that?).  
  
Minseok was snapped out of his reverie, only to notice that the whole conference room was deserted! The meeting had ended already? When?  
One person had stayed back though, and that person was currently looking at him with unreasonably dark eyes.  
"I thought I'd let you know that your job here is done," the stranger said in a voice that had him think of smoked honey, even though that definitely made no sense. It was hard to make sense of things when the air was so stifling though. His eyes flitted down to the man’s name tag. It read Do, the board director's assistant, if he remembered correctly.  
  
"Thank you," he said slowly, feeling a bit dizzy all of a sudden.  
Mr. Do gave him a small smile, and then he turned to leave. Only then did Minseok realize it - this was not the scent of submission, but a challenge. And before he knew it, he'd jumped to his feet.  
  
"Are you... a Kappa?"  
The other came to a halt and looked back at him, only to shrug with a raised brow.  
  
"I'm just a normal guy, I guess."  
  
"Can we maybe go on a date? Please?"  
The question had tumbled out before he knew it, and while his inner wolf shuffled anxiously, all Minseok could focus on was the sweet, intoxicating scent of a mate. For real this time.  
  
Mr. Do actually _grinned_ and walked back towards him, leaning in so closely that their noses almost touched.  
  
"Would you like that?" he said lowly, almost growled it, and Minseok loved the feral glimmer in his eyes. This was him, the alpha that wasn't influenced by him. His mate, hopefully even his _soul_ mate.  
   
Finally, he could bottom in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I looked at the Greek alphabet and it /had/ to be Kappa. You can't blame me *haha*
> 
> -> I repeat, all of this was a parody, please don't take it too seriously.


End file.
